Broken Toy
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Minha versão dos fatos: Sam foi para Stanford. John desapareceu novamente. Dean está num hotel, e está sozinho. - No Wincest


**[Supernatural] Broken Toy**

**Sinopse: **Minha versão dos fatos: Sam foi para Stanford. John desapareceu novamente. Dean está num hotel, e está sozinho.

**Classificação:** Livre.

**Gênero: **É uma fic de perda. Ou seja, só angst e drama de minha parte. Não me culpem u.u

**Disclaimer:** Sam e Dean, ou qualquer personagem de Supernatural, obviamente não me pertencem. História sem fins lucrativos, surgida de algum lugar obscuro de minha mente pirada, não me culpem.

Bem, bem, não sei se pode ser considerada uma Wincest, porque não tem nada muito explícito, não... É mais uma versão de como o Dean se sentiu quando Sam foi para Stanford. Mas, se você quiser ver como Wincest, por mim tudo bem ^^

Baseada na música Broken Toy, do Keane, e as letras tiradas do

Espero que apreciem a leitura *-*

**Capítulo 1. Oneshot**

Ali estava ele. Mais uma vez. Mais uma maldita vez. Sentado no sofá com o celular numa mão e o controle da televisão na outra. Mudando de canal sem realmente ver o que passava. Esperando. Esperando que seu irmão entrasse pela porta, reclamando de algo. Reclamando da imundície que era aquele hotel, das roupas jogadas no banheiro. Reclamando da comida, dizendo que ela era muito calórica, e que comer tantas porcarias acabaria matando-o por colesterol alto. Esperava que apenas entrasse, reclamando de qualquer coisa que fosse; como sempre fazia. Como sempre _fez_.

Mas os minutos passavam, e a espera se tornava cada vez mais maçante. Ele já nem podia mais ouvir o som do comercial que passava. Seus soluços abafavam o resto do mundo.

_Eu acho que você sabe_

_Porque isso não é nada novo_

_As pessoas que você ama_

_São difíceis de se encontrar_

_Então eu penso que se_

_Eu estivesse no seu lugar_

_Eu seria legal_

Maldito. Maldito fosse. Por que estava chorando? Secou as lágrimas, reprimindo como podia os soluços. Não que adiantasse alguma coisa. Seu coração continuava chorando, continuava sangrando. Ele tinha gravadas na alma as cicatrizes que aquela partida lhe causara. Que _continuava_ causando.

E estava sozinho com isso. O silêncio era a prova. A escuridão e o silêncio do cômodo eram seus júris naquela noite. Chovia lá fora, mas isso não importava. Nada importava. Ele estava sozinho, e dessa vez era de verdade.

_Sam foi embora_. Ele o deixou sozinho ali. Brigou com o pai e foi para Stanford. Foi para a faculdade. Ter sua vida normal, sua vida segura. Ter sua namorada, sua casa. Esquecer seu passado, esquecer o que viveu até agora.

Esquecer Dean.

Esquecer todas as vezes que Dean o consolou quando acordou depois de um pesadelo. Esquecer todas as vezes que Dean deixou de comer para que ele pudesse fazê-lo. Esquecer todas as vezes que Dean levou sermões por não cuidar dele direito, por permitir que se machucasse enquanto brincava. Esquecer todas as vezes que Dean o ajudou com o banho; todas as vezes que bancou o super protetor. Esquecer tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Dean estava contente, estava satisfeito. Não como se sua vida fosse uma maravilha, mas porque o que restou da família estava bem. E parecia tão correto que Sam recorresse à ele todas as vezes em que precisou de ajuda, que ele não se importava. Caçaria e mataria se fosse necessário, mas ele o protegeria. Faria o que fosse necessário para que Sam ficasse em segurança, porque esse era o seu propósito. Era sua missão, era seu dever. Nada além disso importava.

E então, Sam foi embora. Virou as costas e deixou tudo para trás sem pensar duas vezes. Sem hesitar, sem se perguntar como ele ficaria depois. Não deu notícias, nunca ligou, nem ao menos se importou com isso.

_Eu cuido de você_

_Faça chuva, faça sol_

_Que bem isso faz?_

_Eu acho que eu sou um brinquedo que está quebrado_

_Eu acho que nós só estamos mais velhos agora_

Dean estava desesperado. Ele só queria que Sam se importasse com isso. Que ligasse, nem que fosse apenas pra dizer um oi e perguntar se tudo estava bem.

Mas afinal, quão importante ele era para o irmão? Foi deixado para trás como um capacho, como um lixo. Como algo que não merecia atenção, nem preocupação. Que sentido faria Sam ligar e perguntar se tudo estava bem?

_Não, não estava nada bem, muito obrigado._

E quem se importava? Quem se importava com o fato de que Dean Winchester, o canalha, o cínico, estivesse chorando num maldito quarto de hotel, completamente sozinho? Sam não se importava. John não se importava. Ninguém se importava. Porque ele não fazia a mínima diferença, essa era a verdade. Estava sorrindo. Ele chorava, sangrava e se partia por dentro, mas continuava sorrindo. Fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Mentir, sorrir, fingir... Era o que ele fazia. Sempre. Não podia chorar na frente de Sam, podia? Ele era o irmão mais velho, ele tinha que proteger o caçula. Ele é que deveria consolar Sam, e não o contrário. Ele é quem tinha que enxugar as lágrimas do mais novo. Chorar na frente de John? Era quase piada. Ele era o soldado ali, o protetor. Não questione, não chore. Não sinta.

_Eu quero ficar_

_Outra estação_

_Ver o verão por cima_

_Desta terra triste_

_Então não use sua arma_

_Sem uma razão_

_Que você entenda_

Proteger Sam era a única coisa de útil que ele fazia. Era a única coisa pra que servia. Sua única função, seu único dever, sua única missão. Sua vida. Tudo se resumia à Sam.

_E agora, ele foi embora..._

Qual era sua função agora? Qual era seu dever? John mal falava uma palavra. Na verdade, ele mal parava em ''casa''. Se antes, ele já não ficava, agora ainda menos. Qual foi a última vez que ligou para Dean pra lhe perguntar se estava bem? Ele nunca perguntou. Dean não falava, ele muito menos. Os dois agiam, e tudo estava bem assim. As caçadas agora eram quase sempre em dupla. Nunca estiveram mais próximos, e nem tão distantes.

E isso não mudava nada.

_Eu cuido de você_

_Faça chuva, faça sol_

_Que bem isso faz?_

_Eu acho que eu sou um brinquedo que está quebrado_

_Eu acho que nós só estamos mais velhos agora_

Dean queria gritar. Queria chorar, queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse o que ele estava passando. Queria que todos soubessem da solidão e do vazio que agora o assolavam por dentro. Queria que todos soubessem o quanto aquilo o estava _**matando**_.

Mas ele não o faria. Porque realizar isso não seria _ele_. Simplesmente não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Se expor. Se deixar vulnerável. Permitir que vissem suas fraquezas, seus medos... A possibilidade o assustava um pouco.

Seu sorriso, ao dar-se conta das coisas que acabara de pensar, era quase sádico. Rasgava sua expressão com um tipo de crueldade que não combinava com seus olhos. E o louro podia sentir o gosto amargo desse fato na ponta da língua.

Quando ainda eram crianças, o maior medo de Dean era de que algum dia ele pudesse perder Sam. Ele passava noites acordado com medo de que o irmão simplesmente desaparecesse, como sempre acontecia em seus pesadelos.

Era engraçado pensar que agora que Sam foi embora, não havia nada que pudesse assustá-lo. Lobisomens, fantasmas, monstros... Que importância isso tinha?

_Sam foi embora. Ele foi embora, e não vai voltar._

_Quem disse que um rio não pode deixar suas águas?_

_Quem disse que você anda em uma linha?_

_Quem disse que uma cidade não pode mudar seus limites?_

_Quem disse que você é minha?_

E isso realmente não fazia mais diferença. Não agora. Quando seu irmão partiu, levou consigo tudo que Dean tinha. Todos os seus sentimentos. Medo, prazer, angústia, carinho, dor. Levou tudo. E ele não podia se lamentar por isso, porque não havia razões para tal. Sam _**era**_ tudo. Sam era a essência, era a razão, era os motivos. E se ele havia ido embora, era mais que óbvio que levaria tudo consigo.

Sam cansou daquela vida, cansou do irmão, cansou do pai, cansou da família. Cansou de Dean, e o mais velho agora não passava de um brinquedo quebrado.

_Eu cuido de você_

_Faça chuva, faça sol_

_Que bem isso faz?_

_Eu acho que eu sou um CD do qual você se cansou_

_Eu acho que nós só estamos mais velhos agora_

_Eu acho que eu sou um brinquedo que está quebrado_

_Eu acho que nós só estamos mais velhos agora_

Mereço reviews ou pedradas? x3


End file.
